


What Happens When Headmaster’s Are Involved

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry and Pissed Harry Potter, Cute Severus, Dominant Harry, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort in General, Loving Harry, Loving Severus, M/M, Other tags to be added, Protective Harry, Romance, Submissive Severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen and it's up to Harry and Ilaria to stop them</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Headmaster’s Are Involved

> Severus sighs as he stands and rushes into his room, grabbing the familiar Death Eater mask and black robe, his Dark Mark burning with the force of the Call. He swallows before stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a pinch of floo powder. He floos to Malfoy Manor and strides through the corridors until he comes to a stop in front of two large, cherry wood doors. He pulls his Occlumency shields in place before knocking and entering when bid.
> 
> He strides in, his pace purposeful and he bows to his Lord, "My Lord..." He breathes and the man in question raises an eyebrow, the colour that of his hair; which is chocolate brown, "Severus... What news do you have?" His voice is silky and quiet, sending shivers of slight fear down all of the Death Eaters spines, "Not much, my Lord, but, Dumbledore seems to have a plan for your downfall and our demise, but, I don't understand what... He's been tight lipped lately with everyone; including McGonagall..." Voldemort sighs as he rubs a hand down his face, his jade eyes reminding Severus of his love interest. 
> 
> He sighs inwardly before taking in his surroundings; the throne like chair that Voldemort is sitting on is made out of tungsten with golden carvings etched into it of the Malfoy Family history. The room itself is grand with a giant chandelier hanging from the roof, the marble tiles different shades of blue. The walls are covered with one big family tapestry and are outlined in silver. He watches as Lucius Malfoy strides in and bows to their Lord, apologizing for being late, "Dumbledore kept me busy and I had trouble getting away..." Voldemort sneers and Lucius nods in agreement, "I know..." Said Dark Lord nods before turning to Severus, "Severus, I want you to find out what you can on what Dumbledore is planning. Once you have even a little bit of information, bring it back to us and we will plan... Continue spying my dear Severus and we will bring down the real Dark Side and Lord..." 
> 
> The Death Eaters nod and disperse, going back to their duties; or in Severus' case, back to plotting how he was going to get his Love interest to fall for him as much as he loves him, 'How do I get him to want me...? He'd never agree to having me without me showing him the real me... Only question is though, who is the real Severus? The snarky git? Or the loving person he was as a teen before he lost faith in the Universe?
> 
> *****
> 
> Severus exits through the floo to find Albus Dumbledore sitting on his couch, drinking his Bourbon, waiting for him. He sneers at the infuriating Headmaster, having no choice but to entertain the incompetent old coot, "Headmaster..." He says as politely as he can and the man smiles, the usual twinkle in his eyes nonexistent, "Severus my dear boy, how are you...?" He asks quietly and said Potions Master sits down stiffly in his armchair before answering tightly, "Fine Headmaster, yourself...?" Albus smiles again before cutting straight to the point, "What did Tom want tonight?" Severus grits his teeth before replying, "Nothing apart from asking about your plans..." Albus leans forward and asks, his voice deadly, "Did you tell him my plans...?" 
> 
> Severus nods before saying, "He bought every word of it Headmaster..." Of course he did... Because I told him the bloody truth you old badger!!! Albus smiles a shark like smile and sips his Bourbon, "Excellent... Keep making up lies and we'll do just fine..." He finishes his glass before placing it on the glass coffee table with mahogany frame and legs, probably leaving a ring of liquid at the bottom. Severus grits his teeth angrily, his obsidian eyes hard as he glares at the back of the infuriating man's head as he exits Severus' chambers, shutting the door behind him. 
> 
> He quickly stands and grabs the glass before he wipes the tabletop clean with his robe. He walks into his kitchenette and places the glass in the sink and walks out, slipping out of his robe and hanging it in his wardrobe once in his room; placing the mask on the top shelf behind a small box of his mother's belongings. He smiles slightly at the sight of the intricately designed box before shutting the wooden door and heading over to his bed and grabbing his emerald green silk pyjamas and heading into his en suite bathroom to shower. 
> 
> Fifteen minutes later sees Severus-cleaned and refreshed-sitting up in bed with parchment strewn everywhere as he sits cross legged and writing up his lesson plans; well, refining what Minerva had helped him plan. He smiles as he looks over at the magicked window that shows the clear night sky from the dungeons and continues on with his work.
> 
> ***** 
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, back at Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort is looking through a photo album of his son, Ace, and himself when said son was a babe. He sighs forlornly as a tear trails down his cheek, "I'll find you Acelin, I promise... Even if I die in the process..." Little did he know that Fate and Destiny were listening...


End file.
